Modern consumer and industrial electronics, such as various local or distributed or networked storage systems, graphical computing systems, televisions, projectors, cellular phones, portable digital assistants, and combination devices, are providing increasing levels of functionality to support modern life including three-dimensional display services. Research and development in the existing technologies can take a myriad of different directions. As data become more pervasive, existing and new systems need to interoperate and provide data reliability.
Thus, a need still remains for a computing system with expandable coding mechanism to provide improved data reliability and recovery. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.